


Dead Iron

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony brings Wade to meet Peter. Bruce doesn't approve. Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Iron

"Brucey~" Tony sang.

"What?" Bruce groaned.

"Guess what I got~" He sang before tugging out Deadpool.

"What?!"

"Isn't he cute?" Tony grinned.

"Oh, we're adorable." Deadpool grinned.

"Uh . . ."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"What?"

"Where and why did you find him?"

"He was outside Peter's room and because he was stalking Peter."

"Uh-huh." Bruce looked skeptical.

"What?"

"Why is he here?"

"Because I'm going to introduce him to Peter so he stops being creepy."

"But he was stalking him… Why would you do that?"

"Because then he'll stop stalking him."

"Okay…"

"So where's my favorite local neighborhood Spiderman?" Deadpool tilted his head.

"Upstairs. First door on the right." Tony hummed and let him go. As soon as he did, Deadpool raced in that direction. Bruce looked at Tony for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his work. "What?"

"Just trying to figure out why you didn't run him off. Instead you let him into Pete's room."

"So?"

"I dunno... Kind of redundant."

"How so?"

"Overprotective dad. letting an insane mercenary into his son's room…"

"I am not overprotective!" Tony protested. "And he won't hurt Peter."

Bruce gave him a look. "You are totally overprotective and how would you know he wouldn't hurt Peter?"

Tony pouted. "Am not." He sighed. "And he likes Peter." Bruce just looked at him, skeptically. "What?" Bruce opened his mouth, then closed it, not having a good response. "What?!"

"I don't know!"

"What's with the face?!"

"I don't know. Drop it."

Tony frowned. "Bruce-"

"Yea?"

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I've run into that man before… It wasn't pleasant."

"So have I!"

"Then why would you let him in here?!"

"Because mine wasn't as bad."

"Alright."

"Anyways~" Tony hugged Bruce from behind. "Now what?"

"I dunno… You should go make sure they aren't making out or something."

"Why? They're cute together and really like each other." Tony shrugged and Bruce threw up his hands in exasperation. "What now?!"

"Guess I still kinda have a grudge." Bruce mumbled before turning back to his work.

Tony hugged him from behind. "Yeah, well . . ."

"Yep."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not really." Bruce started fiddling with the pen in his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tony hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Okay."

"Thanks."

"No prob." Tony murmured and Bruce just smiled.


End file.
